


Behind The Spotlight (A3! Short Stories)

by A3RACHA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3RACHA/pseuds/A3RACHA
Summary: A collection of short stories from different A3! pairings.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Behind The Spotlight (A3! Short Stories)

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a collection of short stories that I do for practice. Hihi. Enjoy!

Sakyo Furuichi is afraid to admit it, but he has certainly fallen for Mankai Company’s director, Izumi Tachibana. 

For most of the time, he does his best to separate his feelings towards her whenever he makes an attempt to talk formally or casually. At certain times, he’d slip up his words, unconsciously. As much as he wanted to tell her how he felt, a lot of things are at risk when he does: their friendship, the theater troupes, the fans of the troupes… He likes to think all of those would be affected if he were to admit that he was in love.

Think. Think is such an abstract, but definite word. Doing so, is abstract itself, but defining what you think, gives you a clearer view of your mind. Every time he tried to think, it was always clear as to who was lingering in his mind.

It was her.

It was too early for anyone to be awake at the Mankai Dormitory. But there they were, the blonde man with glasses, sitting in front of the countertop connected to the kitchen, facing the direction of the living room where he can see the view of the person he could only ever wish to have. As well as the woman, who was busy arranging the schedules, contacts and maintenance of the dormitory, trying to organize everything before all the members occupied her silence and concentration for these things.

Sakyo was trying to read yesterday’s newspaper, trying to catch up with the publications that were made regarding the different companies and organizations in Veludo Way. But something urged him to glance at the woman in front of her. His mind was slowly peeling off it’s attention to the paper he was reading. Of course he had to think about her. His mind was so distracted, so he gave in to wanting to see her. 

He looked like a middle school boy, peeking through the top of his newspaper trying to hide his face from his crush, when in reality, Izumi was fully aware of his presence. Of course, he didn’t mind that. It was only them who was awake at this hour, after all.

“She looks beautiful,” he thought. He has observed every inch of her face that looked really stressed, yet still managing to be this naturally beautiful. “But she still has to rest.” His thoughts were arguing with him as to whether or not he should prepare coffee for the both of them, to keep them refreshed.

“I could sense you, you know,” the woman spoke, not even looking at him. It made Sakyo blush, so he continued hiding his face behind the newspaper.

“Tch. What a pain,” he replies, believing that he sounded intimidating enough to hide how embarrassed he felt. Sakyo looked away for a while to put his words into action, but when he looked back at Izumi, she was already looking at him, then she smiled. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, bringing down his newspaper and exposing the smile forming on his face.

He’s decided.  
She’ll treat her for coffee right now. 

“So would you like some coffee?” he asks, standing up.

“Sure. I’d like a creamy one please!” 

Cute, he thought. He goes to the kitchen, and starts preparing a batch for the both of them. 

Izumi decides to stand up, and head over the countertop, and settle in the place opposite Sakyo’s seat. “So what made you get up at 4:00 in the morning?” Izumi asks. 

“Checking on you?” he answered honestly. “I felt some movement within the house, and decided to stand up and check, but it was just you going back and forth to your room to the living room, trying to get some stuff you need to organize. Figuring I can’t sleep, I’ve just decided to stay up with you. How about you?” he asks, almost finishing the mug of coffee he had prepared.

“Sorting out stuff about this dorm, as well as the wellness of the members. I’m trying to adjust schedules of their practices with their personal schedules for the next few months-”

Izumi was stopped when Sakyo turned around from the kitchen counter to the direction of where Izumi was. 

“Here you go,” Sakyo says as he placed the mug of coffee in front of her. Izumi, excited with the drink, blows the top of the mug and slowly sips the cup of coffee.

As much as Sakyo wanted to drink with her, he found himself observing her. As soon as she placed the mug down, she started becoming talkative, giving compliments to the barista. Sakyo smiled faintly, as he watched the woman in front of her start blabbering. He was so focused on her eyes, but for some reason his sight lingered on her lips. As if confidence ran through him, he leaned forward and kissed her quickly. 

It was a little too late to realize what he had done, and Izumi slowly comprehended what just happened.

“S-sakyo?”

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”`

“N-no, I- Can we-”

At this time, the both of them were blushing hard. Both of their eyes were away from each other, but Izumi decided to face him first. After taking out a small breath, she initiated the conversation.

“Sakyo, look at me.”

“I-Izumi, l-let’s just end it-”

“But what if I didn’t want to?”

“I’m afraid that if I face you, I would kiss you again.”

“Then face me.”

Sakyo slowly looked at Izumi. Izumi leaned towards Sakyo, this time having her initiate the kiss, in which Sakyo gave in. It was longer than Sakyo’s attempt but they savored the feeling of each other’s lips, bringing out their hidden feelings for the other. The kiss ended, but their foreheads were still attached, noses still connected to the person in front of them.

“So what are we?” Sakyo asked.

“What do you want us to be?” Izumi asked back.

“Hmm.. I’ll have to follow what you want us to be. Even after all of this, I’ll still respect your decision.”

“What if I wanted to be together with you?”

“Then so, be it.”


End file.
